Broken Mirrors Paint the Floor
by Tango Eight
Summary: A demon tortures Dean by forcing him to reveal to Sam what he did in the pit, memories he would have rather left behind.


**A/N: You know that rabbit in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The cute little bunny that seems completely harmless until you try to pet it and it attacks you. Well, that's what the plot bunny threatened to do if I didn't write this story so I had to! Lives were at stake, people! =D **

**Also, this story is set in season four, before Dean even considers telling Sam anything about what happened in the pit. **

**Edit (8/18/2011): I was reading through this story and realized I set this story up so it was in the beginning of season 4 but then I added when Bobby was possessed by Meg which happened in the beginning of season 5. Oops, my bad! It has now been fixed! =D**

**Happy Reading!**

**Broken Mirrors Paint the Floor**

"Let my brother go!" Sam said, struggling to loosen the demon's grip. Nevertheless, he was pinned sound to the wall. This demon was strong and was currently residing inside his brother.

The demon smiled, Dean's lips curving upwards into a seditious grin.

"Nah," The demon said using Dean's voice, "I think I'll have some fun first."

Dean's familiar green eyes turned black. He hand went up, arm parallel to the ground, pointed straight at Sam. Sam suddenly felt his chest constrict. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think, all he could feel were his lungs trying to collapse in on themselves.

The demon dropped Dean's hand.

Sam felt the pressure release and sagged against the invisible restraints keeping him plastered to the wall behind him. He body trying to play catch up to the recent lack of oxygen.

The demon wearing Dean's face laughed. Sam felt a chill run down his spine at the noise. He hadn't realized how eerie, how horrible it was to hear such a familiar sound used by something so evil, something so far from human.

It must have been awful for Dean all those times either their dad or Sam himself was used to torture him. Their dad at the cabin, and Sam at the asylum.

Dean would always brush off the incidents like they were everyday events, like it didn't bother him at all that it was by his own flesh and bloods' hands those evil sons of bitches would use to cause Dean pain, both physically and emotionally. That it was his brother or father's voice telling him he was pathetic or unneeded, that his family didn't want him or didn't love him. His brother's fist pounding the life out of him, or pulling the trigger; his dad's eyes boring into him as his chest was ripped open from the inside out.

"Have you ever wondered why your brother hasn't been possessed until now? Why no demons were ever able to get in?" Sam didn't know. It never even occurred to him that Dean had never had his meat suit jumped by black smoke cramming its way down his throat.

"It's because he's always been the strongest. He's been stronger than you, stronger than your daddy; he's been stronger than everyone all along.

He was the strongest, until he went to hell."

The demon sneered, Sam's blood ran cold.

"Did he ever tell you what he did down there?" The demon asked, walking over until he was mere inches away from Sam's face. Sam looked into his big brothers eyes, hoping to see even a hint of green, a hint of Dean.

They remained black as coal.

"You'd be surprised at what your brothers capable of."

Then Sam saw it, the quickest flash of emerald. Sam saw something in that flash of color. He saw Dean, saw his pain. This demon was causing his brother pain too, by telling Sam things Dean wanted to keep buried deep within his soul.

"Thirty years of torture will do strange things to the soul, cause it to corrode. I bet you didn't know how different time is down there, what was only four months for you was forty years for Dean. Guess Satan wanted to make the suffering that much worse for all the condemned souls. His memories are so dark after all that time, Sam, you couldn't even believe."

Sam didn't want to listen, didn't want to hear this. What he was being told, it wasn't something Dean wanted him to know.

"Alastair tore him apart. He's never been so meticulous with a soul before, except for your daddy's. He had dark plans for your daddy, but he just wouldn't budge so he went with the next best thing. As soon as Dean made that deal at the crossroads, Alastair wanted him all for himself.

Oh, the tortures he put Dean through…he didn't just carve into Dean's body he also got inside his mind. He would change forms, make it look like you, John, or even Mary were the ones hurting him, spilling his blood.

He'd scream, Sam, he'd scream like he's never screamed before as you pulled the razor over his burning flesh. He screamed on that rack until there was nothing left of him.

Until he was merely a pile of skin and bone on the ground at Alastair's feet…"

Sam had to swallow against the bile rising in his throat. He couldn't help it as a lone tear escaped down his cheek. God, he couldn't even fathom what his brother had been through down there.

"The look on his face when he'd be whole again, back on the rack for another round, it was priceless. The pain from the last round was still so clear in his eyes. Alastair would then change into another person Dean loved, and would then start in all over again.

And every day, Alastair would make him the same offer. It still rings in his ears every day, like some crappy song that's stuck in his song forever. He just can't shake it.

'All this pain can stop, Dean. I'll take you off the rack if you put souls on. All you gotta do is take my razor and start the torture.'

He never did, though. Not until he just couldn't take it anymore."

The demon laughed but all Sam could see was the tears that escaped down his brother's cheeks. Sam nearly broke down right there, but he needed to be strong for his brother right now. Dean needed him and Sam wasn't going to let him down.

"Finally he just didn't care anymore. He told Alastair to sign him up and he got off that rack so fast it couldn't have been possible if he were anywhere but the basement. Alastair handed him his bloody razor and Dean accepted it. He didn't even blink when he tore apart his first victim, in fact, he smiled."

Sam looked at the demon in disbelief. Another tear spilled down Dean's face, following the same track as the ones before.

The demon blinked and the blackness went away. Dean's green eyes stared into Sam's, tears filling them to the brim. The demon moved Dean's head so he could whisper into Sam's ear.

"He liked it, Sam." The demon pulled away as another shiver wracked its way through Sam's body.

The demon walked Dean's body a few feet away from where Sam was still pinned. He slowly turned and the black eyes were back.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" And with that Dean's head was flown back as black smoked screamed its way from Dean's body.

Sam watched as the demon flew up the fireplace before the pressure holding him to the wall was released and he fell to his knees with a thud.

Dean's body collapsed, but Sam was there in time to catch him. He held his brother as his Dean came back into himself. He looked up into his Sam's tear filled eyes and couldn't keep the flood gate closed any longer.

Sam held his brother close as the tears spilled, much like his blood had in hell.

"It's ok, Dean. I've got you, everything's gonna be ok." Sam soothed his quaking brother.

He desperately hoped his words were true as he held onto his shattered brother.

He hoped that in the end, everything would be ok.

**THE END**

**This was originally going to be the 'hell' chapter in my story I Remember Everything, but then I came up with a different idea for that but still wanted to share this! =)**

**Please review! **

**Standard disclaimer applies, please don't sue me! =D**


End file.
